Mercenaries
''Mercenaries ''is a 2004 American computer-animated spy action-comedy produced by Aroba Animation as their first theatrical project. The directorial debut of Jeff Raferin and Lance Weltch, the film centres on Tim Dreeks, an 11-year-old child who was invited to the Elite Mercenaries Unit, who are best known for preventing extraterrestrial lifeforms from committing crimes. There, he comes up with a plan to stop the Cybernetic Organism of Ruthless Energy, a cyborg recently enhanced to be indestructible. It stars the voices of Debi Derryberry, David Kaufman, Alan Cumming, Martin Burke and Richard Steven Horvitz. The film originated as a short film Raferin and Weltch secretly worked on before being publicly revealed in 1997. Following positive critical reception, the two announced the development of adapting the short film into a movie. Development spanned around 6 years. Mercenaries ''was released in the United States by Paramount Pictures on August 17th, 2004 to a critical and commercial success, grossing $547 million on its $65 million budget. It was praised for its cast, animation and Mark Mothersbaugh's score. The movie received a sequel, [[Mercenaries 2|''Mercenaries 2]], ''on May 11th, 2016. Plot The year was 1901, and the government made a last-ditch effort by exploding the most-populated planet in the Solar System. Following the explosion, the planet's inhabitants plan to start a war against the humans. During the war, a lone child named Jack Musterson in Beach Avenue watched in disbelief and thought about making a crime-fighting alliance with his fellow villagers. Jason then receives contact from the government, which gives him their weapons after being overrun by aliens. Months later, he forms the Mercenaries Unit, and go on to fight countless battles with aliens. The movie cuts to present day, where the Mercenaries Unit is renamed to the Elite Mercenaries Unit, and Jack's son, Daniel Musterson is hired for president. He announces the formation EMU-037, a team consisting of Adrian Watts, Joel Fiddlelin and Liam Urthia. The three are called to do a mission on Fort Masilk, which is currently under an alien raid. Cast * Debi Derryberry as Tim Dreeks, an enthusiastic child who has dreams of being a spy. * David Kaufman as Adrian Watts, a Hunter-class mercenary and the leader of EMU-037. * Alan Cumming as Joel Fiddlelin, a Spy-class mercenary and the creator of Marie, an AI created from the hardware units received from his many espionage sessions. * Martin Burke as Liam Urthia, a Blacksmith-class mercenary, best known for creating weapons for the Unit. * Jack Riley as Daniel Musterson, the current president of the Elite Mercenaries Unit. * Richard Steven Horvitz as the Cybernetic Organism of Ruthless Energy, a cyborg enhanced by alien overlords to be impossible to defeat. Production Development ''Mercenaries ''started as a short film in 1997. It was the secret project of Jeff Raferin and Lance Weltch, who recently learnt about computer-generated imagery and wanted to utilize it in a project. After revealing it to employees of Aroba, it received enough positive reception to get public attention. A year later, Raferin and Weltch announced that the idea of a theatrical adaptation of the short was approved and development has just began, followed by the formation of Aroba's computer-animation department, nicknamed the Mercenaries Unit. Animation and design The Mercenaries Unit was responsible for the creation of Mana, a rendering system that focused on fluid animation and lighting. Casting Harold Dixon was put in charge of casting. In January 2000, it was announced that Debi Derryberry, Alan Cumming and Jack Riley was casted to voice as undisclosed roles, and in April, Richard Steven Horvitz, David Kaufman and Martin Burke were added into the cast. Dixon hired Martin Burke after hearing his performance as Sonic in the English dub of ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. ''He stated that his performance had 'a sense of charm and charisma'. Music Mark Mothersbaugh was announced to produce the score for the movie in 2001. The soundtrack was released on August 18th, 2004. Release Aroba announced that development of ''Mercenaries ''was expected to be completed by 2002, and its release date of July 2003. It was however moved by a year to July 2004, to give workers more time to 'give the film some polish', and then to August to update on Mana. Marketing The teaser trailer was released in November 2003 and was put in front of screenings of ''The Matrix Revolutions, Elf ''and ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action. ''A second trailer was made and was released in May 2004, along with billboards and posters. Paramount partnered with more than 50 licensing and promotional partners to promote the film, including CBS, Six Flags and KFC. A video game based on the film was released on August 14th, 2004 for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox. Reception Box office ''Mercenaries ''received $278.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $268.7 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $547 million. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film was given a 88% 'Certified Fresh' approval rating based on 220 reviewers. The critical consensus states: "''Mercenaries ''has a cast whose performances executed brilliantly, impressive animation, and the same amount of wack and charm Aroba TV series include, while also making sure to add breathtaking action and dilemmas." Other media ''Coming soon. Category:Mercenaries Category:Aroba Animation